


I Am The Monster Under The Bed.

by Cam_McCamFace



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_McCamFace/pseuds/Cam_McCamFace
Summary: I am the monster under little Charlotte's bed.





	I Am The Monster Under The Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy off of a Tumblr post I saw earlier, and I thought it could be shared with you lovely people.

Case: #273402  
Status: Disastrous

 

I stare at the file and realize I have no options, over the last two years every monster assigned to Charlotte Gideon has quit- every last one. Her first monster; a giant goldfish-faced humanoid named Bubba, she had been with for four years, and then she wasn't scared of him anymore. After that, it was a string of different, common, uncommon, and even rare monsters... I even assigned a sentient sock monster to her. He came back crying! I look on my tablet, only one assignable monster left; myself.  
Fieldwork has never been my cup of tea, but desperate times call for desperate measures. So at 8:03 pm, after Mrs. Gideon tucks in Charlotte and her little brother, Daniel; I slither into the space beneath Charlotte's bed. Across the room underneath Daniel's crib is a rookie, Chico, a standard creep kind of monster. I turn my attention to the bed above me, and I can tell the Charlotte is still awake. I reach up and over the bed to run an ice cold finger over her cheek, silence, so I do it again.  
"I'm not afraid of you monster!" She whispers, but her voice is shaking. I can see a small clock on the wall that read 8:14, and a door somewhere in the house slams and there is an audible hitch of breath from above me. A few minutes go by, and I can hear Francis Gideon yelling at his wife. There are heavy footsteps on the stairs and loud panting. Suddenly, Charlotte scrambles off of the bed and...  
She. Crawls. Under. The. Bed. With. Me.  
"Move over!" Charlotte hisses at me, and I do.  
The door to the bedroom slams open and I smell the stench on human intoxicants before the man even steps inside. I know why Charlotte isn't afraid of any on my monsters; she's afraid of her own. Francis reaches a hand under the bed and I thrust my hand to his wrist, and as he starts to pull back, I slither out.  
"What the-" I cut his next words off by unfolding to my twelve-foot height. Looming over the drunken man I caress my cold fingers down his face.  
"If you ever touch, scare, or even harm my child again, I will find you and do the same to you for all eternity," I promise. As Francis runs from the room, he soils himself.  
I pull Charlotte out from under the bed, tuck her back under her covers and kiss her forehead good night.  
"I'll be back tomorrow night, sleep well darling." 

Charlotte Gideon is my child, and I am the monster under her bed.


End file.
